My Other Half
by VivaLaConfusion
Summary: Various snippets from the life of our favorite twins.


_These past two days have been the longest of my life. I have so many regrets, the greatest of which was not being at his side when he died and I can't help but wonder that if I had been maybe things would have been different. Everyone keeps telling me it wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could have done. I guess they're all just saying those things because they think that's what I want to hear; the truth is though, nothing anybody says does a damned thing to lessen the guilt that I feel right now. I wish people would just leave me alone for a while I don't need peoples sympathy and I most certainly don't need them telling me they know how I feel because they don't, and how could they? Fred was so much more than just my twin brother, he was my best friend, my other half. I hate being just George…_

**Happy 3****rd**** Birthday Fred and George **reads the large, home made chocolate cake sitting in front of the twins. "Okay, blow out the candles now boys!" a very pregnant Mrs. Weasley exclaims excitedly, beaming down at her two youngest sons. "Oh Fred honey, no, don't touch that, it's hot!" She mutters quickly, watching as Fred reaches his hand out, trying to catch the falling candle wax.

Pulling his hand back hastily, Fred turns his attention towards his father who was busy fumbling with the camera. "Daddy take my picture!" George meanwhile had just found he party hats and was going around the table putting one on everybody's head before placing three on his own.

"Make them hurry up, I'm hungry and the wax is getting all over the cake!" Percy whines, pulling his hat off and glaring angrily at his younger brother Bill and Charlie, who were having a 'sword fight' with their plastic cake forks stop abruptly and both turn to look at Percy. "Why are you such a prick?" Charlie demands. "It's their birthday and they can blow out the candles whenever they damned well like!"

"Charlie, don't talk like that please." Mrs. Weasley says sternly. "And Percy, Charlie is right, it's their birthday; let them do what they want."

"Mum!" Fred exclaims suddenly. "Mum can we…" "Eat cake now?" George interrupts as his twin nods his head enthusiastically. "Sure boys, we can have the cake whenever you want, you've just got to blow the candles out first." Mrs. Weasley replies.

Percy, who was now sitting with his arms crossed, rolls his eyes at the twins. "Gosh you two are thick. Mum, I don't think they even understand what they're supposed to do."

"Sure we do!" Fred and George say in unison as Bill flicks Percy in the back of the neck. "Ouch!" Percy squeaks, bringing his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing the spot where he had just been hit. "Mum, did you see what Bill just did to me!?"

Mrs. Weasley had in fact seen what Bill had just done and chosen to ignore it. "Percy will you please stop complaining over every little thing, nobody wants to hear it!" Mrs. Weasley says sternly, raising her voice in frustration.

Fred and George had both erupted into fits of giggles as they watched their mother yell at Percy.

Fifteen or so minutes later the candles had finally been blown out and Mrs. Weasley had done her best in trying to divide the cake into seven equal part (except for Percy's piece, which was, by Fred and George's request only two thirds the size of the other. They had originally suggested that Percy be given no cake at all, but Mrs. Weasley had put her foot down.)

Looking over at George, Fred's face falls as he realizes his twin brother's piece of cake was slightly large than his own. "Mum?" he asks, turning and looking at his mother, his lower lip quivering. "Mum, how come George has more cake than I do?" Before Mrs. Weasley has any chance to respond though, Fred breaks down sobbing, huge, salty tears rolling down his cheeks.

George, who hated seeing his twin so upset, begins crying as well. "It's okay Freddie." He sniffs, taking a fistful of cake from his own plate and dropping it on Fred's" "You can have some of mine."

Fred, who stops crying abruptly, turns and looks at his brother. "Thanks…" he mutters, wiping his eyes.

"S'okay," George replies cheerfully. "I didn't want you to be sad on your birthday!"

"But it's your birthday too." Fred points out.

"I know." George says, grinning as he reaches his hand out and smears the frosting he had on his fingers across Fred's nose. Fred doesn't move for a second as he stares wide eyed at his brother, looking ready to cry again. ; Much to everybody's relief though, he instead bursts out laughing, taking a whole fistful of cake and shoving it in George's face.

Thoroughly annoyed, Percy rolls his eyes at the two twins, getting up and trying to leave only to be called back by his mother.

The two twins, both of whom had taken to watching Percy, turn back towards each other, each grinning from ear to ear.

"On the count of three?" Fred asks as George nods his head.

_One_

_Two_

_Three!_

On the third count they both twins take the remainder of their cake into their hands and throw it at Perce, hitting him square in the middle of the face.

It was the best birthday the Weasley twins ever had.

**//the first chapter of may, read and review !!**


End file.
